An airdrop is the act of dropping supplies, equipment, or personnel by parachute from an aircraft. Precision is a key metric for the planning and performance of airdrops from an aircraft. To ensure a successful airdrop, it is important for a pilot to be aware of the region and current conditions, and to have precise air drop location information. Aerial drop operations are often performed by pilots at locations under variable and changing conditions (e.g., inclement weather, low visibility).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide additional drop zone data onboard the aircraft. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.